Saiyuki: 4th Gear: Episode 01 Guinea Pig
by Black-eyed Youkai
Summary: The Sanzo-ikkou stumble upon a city known for its advanced technology. While it may seem like a technological utopia at first, it becomes more than they've bargained for. Someone is looking for a guinea pig, and they find Hakkai to be the ideal subject.
1. Default Chapter

A.N Hey punks! Thanks again to everyone who read and reviewed my first story...But that's in the past. Now! Onto my new project! Anyway this is the way this is gonna work. I want this to be set up in sort of a series format (hence the title). Only thing is, I'm not sure exactly what existing series to put it between. I don't know what happens at the end of Reload ((no spoilers!)) and I've only seen two raw episodes of Reload:Gunlock. But I think it could fit just about anywhere before gunlock. since I don't know how many episodes I will write and I don't know if they *ever* make it west. Blah Blah...Yeah you get the idea. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little diddy!   
  
~Black Eyed Youkai  
  
***  
  
Hakkai ran as fast as he could through the tight, dimly lit back alleys of the city. His breath came in gasps between dry lips as his eyes darted wildly around at the black shadows that surrounded him. *Shit...Where---?* Hakkai sensed a disturbance above and leapt forward to avoid a collapsing fire escape. The mass of metal crashed not a foot behind his heels into the cracked pavement he sprinted over. Hakkai held his arms out as he stumbled and regained his balance after a few steps. He raced on.  
  
"We can't get a break...Not just for a week." Hakkai panted as he looked up at the armed figures that lined the roofs of the buildings on either side of him. *This isn't good.* Hakkai thought as his vision rippled around the edges. He had a collection of three small darts puncturing the hard to reach places of his back and was expecting more to join at any second.   
  
FourFiveSix.  
  
The darts were rapid-fire; one not a second behind the next as they lodged beside the other darts. "Ah!!" Hakkai's knees buckled and he would've fallen to the pavement had he not reached out for the cold metal wall beside him. With that bit of help, he continued forward, but his pace was severely effected as he grabbed a post and propelled himself around a tight corner. He was being hunted like an animal and the thought sickened him. He could only hope he found his way back to the inn before...  
  
SevenEightNine.  
  
"God...." Hakkai uttered before he collapsed and skid to nearly a halt on the unforgiving pavement. He kicked himself up with the momentum he held onto and stumbled about another five feet before a half dozen steel beams rained down on him from construction above and pinned him to the moonlit street.  
  
Hakkai lay on his stomach with one arm out from the metal as he tried to push himself and the metal up off the ground. But he wasn't able to move more than a centimeter as he realized the more he tried, the dizzier he became. It wasn't long until five pairs of feet surrounded him and the sounds of an equal number of guns cocked.   
  
"We have subject 10234D. Cho Hakkai." There was a pause as further instructions were given to the voice from above. "Roger that. Sin-Gai out."  
  
Hakkai's eyelids slowly closed as the noises around him echoed in his ears. His head relaxed against the ground and his fingers slackened in the fist he held. The last thing he heard before he felt the metal being lifted from him was the demonic laughter muffled above him. A sigh escaped his lips as he fell into unconsciousness.  
  
***GUINEA PIG** *  
  
** SAIYUKI: 4TH GEAR EPISODE 01* *  
  
** By: Black-Eyed Youkai* *  
  
FIVE HOURS BEFORE:  
  
Dust flew up in huge clouds from the tires of the jeep that sped over the desert terrain. The Sanzo party traveled over the sand at a steady 55 miles per hour towards the next town on the map. It was a warm, sunny day and the clouds were out to play in the shapes of numerous animals Gojyo and Goku had identified earlier. Morale was high today, but boredom slowly began to creep up on the passengers causing the most inane of contests to be taken seriously.  
  
"Ready?! Go!" Goku shouted as he signaled the start of yet another beer chugging contest between Sanzo and Gojyo. Goku watched wide-eyed as both contestants slammed back the beer and threw down their cans down at the same time. How anyone could willingly drink warm beer was beyond Goku, but it was kind of fun to watch.  
  
"Ch. Another tie." Sanzo grumbled.  
  
"Alright *this* one will decide it all." Gojyo reached for a couple more warm beers that were sitting in the sun. "These ones are nice 'n ripe."  
  
"I hope you guys were planning on taking me seriously when I said I wasn't stopping again for a bathroom break. We've lost a lot of travel time already." Hakkai added as he shifted gears and sped up.  
  
"That's right. So stop with the stupid games already." Sanzo turned back around to face forward as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Hey! You were the one who said I couldn't drink that nasty ass warm beer." Gojyo defended himself.  
  
"And yet I never implied that I wanted to start a contest. That would be your stupid idea." Sanzo casually shot back as he pulled out a Marlboro and lit it, holding his hand over the flame to keep it from the wind as he lit the cigarette.  
  
"You monks. I swear your "holy training" consists of nothing but finding excuses for everything." Gojyo mumbled as he sat back in his seat.  
  
"If by excuses you mean the truth. Then sure, congrats. Have a biscuit."  
  
"Hey Gojyo." Goku piped in, feeling a bit left out of the conversation. "How about a staring contest?"  
  
"How about Let's Come Up With the Stupidest Contest contest. You win."   
  
"Hey! Unless you have a better idea..." Goku shifted and looked away from Gojyo. "Ha. Who am I kidding? Why would I want to stare at your ugly face anyway?"  
  
"What did you say?!"  
  
"I said---OW!!" Goku winced as Gojyo punched the monkey hard in the shoulder. But Goku was quick to retaliate as he grabbed firmly onto one of Gojyo's antennae.   
  
"You little son of a----"  
  
*BANG!*  
  
"I would *hate* to have to waste another bullet on one of you clowns so just shut it." Sanzo bit sarcastically. "You fight like a fucking married couple."  
  
With that remark and unwanted image popped into Goku's mind of him in a tux and Gojyo in a beautiful white wedding dress, laughing evilly. "M-Married?"  
  
Gojyo smacked Goku across the back of his head. "You sick freak!!"  
  
Hakkai laughed and Sanzo smirked as he could only guess the thought Goku had. It wasn't hard to imagine, the monkey was so predictable. "So, who was wearing the dress, Goku?"   
  
"Goj--" Again, Goku was pummeled by the kappa.  
  
"I oughta throw you out right here!"  
  
"But what will I eat? I'll starve!" Goku panicked.  
  
Gojyo sighed, "That *is* the idea."  
  
"Alright everyone, just settle down." *Playing peacekeeper yet again. I should get paid for this.* "Just a few more miles and we should be in town."  
  
Gojyo looked around at the gradually changing scenery as it shifted from plateaus and cacti to rocky hills and scattered birches. "I hope there's some good bars there. The last town's choices sucked."  
  
"Well this town is called Chai-Tien, according to the map. Although I did manage to start a conversation with a gentleman a few towns back who told me that this place is better known as 'Tech-Town.'" Hakkai informed them.  
  
"Tech-Town, hm?" Gojyo's mind filled with the possibilities of what the city could look like and what it could have to offer. "I like the sound of that." With a sly grin, the redhead added, "You think maybe with their futuristic technology they've found a substitute for condoms?"   
  
Sanzo pulled out his gun and spun in his seat to aim it at Gojyo's crotch. "Hey look, modern technology could be just as effective. I swear if you let your dick get us into another predicament---" Sanzo cocked the gun.  
  
Gojyo crushed his body against Goku's in order to get out of range. "H-Hey! If we hit a bump that thing could go off!"  
  
"Ch. Pity." Sanzo turned back to face forward as he replaced his gun.  
  
Hakkai laughed nervously, "Alright here we are!" He slowed the jeep at the gate, stopping before a large metal bar crossing horizontally over the road. Hakkai cocked his head to the side as he stared, confused at the robot in uniform in the booth to his right.  
  
~Please state your name.~ The robot's metallic voice came from a speaker where the mouth should be. A small camera on a flexible rod of metal appeared from a small opening below the booth and shone a bright light into Hakkai's green eyes.   
  
"Uh, Cho Hakkai." As he said his name, the flash above the lens of the camera went off and left tiny spots of light to dance in his vision as the camera moved to Sanzo.  
  
~Please state your name.~  
  
Sanzo glared at the small black box. "This is stupid."  
  
~Please state your name.~  
  
"Ch. Toshihiko Seki."  
  
"Sanzo, that isn't your name." Goku pointed out just as the camera got ready to snap a picture.  
  
Sanzo held back Goku's beat down with all his power as he gritted his teeth. "I...will...kill...you."  
  
~PLEASE STATE YOUR NAME~  
  
"Dude, you're pissing off the blender. Can we just hurry up? I want to get some *cold* beer for once."  
  
"Genjo Sanzo." The priest forced the name through clenched jaws as his picture was captured.  
  
The camera moved onto Gojyo who announced his name before the repetitive instructions were given again. "Sha Gojyo." The kappa pimped his image to the camera, as he smoothed his hair and gave his best smile.  
  
The camera moved quickly over to Goku who forced himself through the drill. The camera snaked back into its compartment.  
  
~Thank you for your cooperation. Welcome to Chai-Tien. Please wait as we clear the entrance.~  
  
"Sanzo? Why did you give them another name?" Goku leaned forward.  
  
"Idiot. I don't want there to be another big fuss over me like there is in every other town."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well here we go." Hakkai's cheery voice was heard over the revved engine as the jeep carried the Sanzo party into their next adventure. Little did they know, the appeal of the futuristic technology that blinked around them couldn't prepare them for the nightmare about to occur. 


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. Hey I'm sorry about the lack of update . School's been a real bitch this week, but anyway, 'ere it is, mates! I'd like to thank those of you who will spare me for my preference of the dub smirks I just have to say, ADV did a very good job dubbing and I really enjoy the English voices (I like the Japanese ones as well, 'specially Hakkai's) but it's just so much fun to hear animated characters swear as much as they do. (as well as hear the reactions of those around me who hear the dialogue of a "cartoon" that's not South Park.) At any rate, thanks to all those who've reviewed, (you rock my boat) and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm out. Tootles.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wow!!" Goku's head was craned upwards as he searched for the tops of the buildings that broke into the heavens around them. "These are so tall I bet they touch the clouds!"  
  
"Wouldn't be surprised. I've never felt so--- ((*THUNK!*)) ACH!" Gojyo had his gaze focused above and wound up walking straight into a lamp post. "Goddamnit!" The kappa rubbed his nose as he felt the stares of everyone around them rest on him. "What?" Gojyo shot back. "I'm sure....you've all done it once." Gojyo muttered.  
  
The rest of the party continued walking ahead, their attention fully focused on the blinking lights and gadgets around them. Gojyo realized that if he stayed behind, he was going to be swallowed up by the crowd, so with haste, he ran up behind the other travelers.   
  
"This is amazing." Hakkai whispered as he studied the strange black and white starched clothing the natives wore. "Tight collared."   
  
Hakuryuu, who was perched on Hakkai's shoulder, agreed. "Kyuu."  
  
"Fast paced too. I think if we get separated one of us is going to be swept away in this human river." Sanzo said as he pushed past a group of suits. *We stick out like sore thumbs. Least these pricks seem too preoccupied to stare...much.*  
  
"Sanzo, I'm hungry." Goku whined as his stomach growled.  
  
The priest spotted a restaurant on the corner. "Let's duck in there for a bit." His recommendation received positive feedback and with a bit of difficulty, the group made it safely inside the small cube of a restaurant. As the entered, a small buzzing noise went off that signaled their arrival. They looked over the closet of a restaurant and noticed that the room containing four tables was unusually empty.  
  
"This is weird. You'd think that thi splace would be packed." Hakkai said as he spotted a lone waitress enter the room from a door at the "far" wall.  
  
"Maybe their food sucks." Sanzo said nonchalantly as he stuck his little finger in his ear.  
  
"Please seat yourself. I'll grab some you all some coffee." The waitress said as she grabbed four mugs from the wall and filled them with the dark liquid. She kept a weary eye on the white dragon perched on the shoulder of the boy with the monocle.  
  
"Coffee? Ugh, you coulda brought us to a bar instead of a friggin' ca.....fé." Gojyo grumbled and looked to the waitress for the first time when his mug was set in front of him. "Well hello there."  
  
Sanzo shot a death glare at Gojyo as Hakkai laughed nervously. "Should've seen this coming."  
  
"Holy shit! Sanzo this stuff is really expensive!" Goku gawked at the menu as it listed the outrageous prices assigned to the simplest of meals.  
  
The priest looked down to the menu to see for himself. His eyebrow twitched as he scanned the selections and the outrageous price beside them. "What's the deal?"  
  
"Well, sir. We do have the most reasonable prices in this quadrant of the city. If this is out of your price range..." The waitress trailed off as she glanced over to Gojyo who was still staring at her. With a sigh, the girl finished the sentence. "I could suggest you travel to the Third Quadrant. It's not as...uh."  
  
"Ch. Its the slums." Sanzo finished the sentence for her quite bluntly. "Well we won't be able to afford more than a couple egg roles if we stay around here. Let's go."  
  
"Sir! What about the coffee?" The girl started after them as they got up.   
  
"We never touched it, nor did we want it in the first place. Probably tastes like shit anyway." Sanzo said dryly as he dragged Gojyo out by the arm.  
  
"Hey, what time do you get off---Hey!" Gojyo's query was cut short as he was pulled out into the busy street.  
  
***  
  
  
  
It took about three hours to make it to the Third Quadrant. After asking at least a dozen people for bits of directions and swimming through the sea of bodies, the Sanzo party finally made it to the dividing gate.   
  
"Guess this is the place." Goku said as he looked up to the blinking sign reading 'Third Quad.' above their heads.  
  
"They call *this* the slums?!" Gojyo was in awe as he looked around at the smaller buildings around them that were a mix of brick and metal, but not close to the title of "slums." "The only differences I can see is less people and blinking lights."  
  
"Well, at any rate, we should probably get a room first and then go out for food." Hakkai suggested as he found a sign that directed them to an inn. "I guess we go this way." Hakkai smiled and led the group down the sidewalk.  
  
***  
  
Inside a dark meeting room located in one of the small laboratories on the outskirts of the Fourth Quadrant, Dr. Kamyou's footsteps echoed off the shadowed walls. The long table set in the middle of the room was lit by a few dim reading lights, but he could clearly see Head Scientist, Professor Mau-Shin at the other end. Mau-Shin's face was eerily highlighted by the illumination from the lamps. It seemed as though the man's face floated in the shadows.   
  
"You called for me, Sir?" Dr. Kamyou was a young, thin man with dark hair that fell in clumps over his eyes. The glasses he wore reflected the light so that the lenses shown pure white. His appearance was attractively sinister, which wasn't much different from his disposition as a sly, slightly sadistic man.  
  
Professor Mau-Shin grinned causing the shadows of his face to shift. "The city's records have shown me that the Sanzo party is staying in town tonight. I have also been told that they are currently staying at the Hotel 426 in the Third Quadrant."  
  
Kamyou shifted anxiously, "You don't say."  
  
"I'm sure you know as well as I who is traveling in the group."  
  
"I do, Sir."  
  
"We've talked about this before." Mau-Shin clasped his hands together. "I assume you know the course of action."  
  
"I do, Sir." Kamyou sighed as he recited the instructions he'd received ever since Mau-Shin located the party's whereabouts two weeks before. "Capture Cho Gonou and make the bastard pay for his sins in the worst way possible, right?"  
  
"We'll make that bastard pay. I won't let anyone get away with the murder of my fiancé." The professor, uttered the latter half under his breath.  
  
"Sir. You've never actually told me why you want me in on such a personal matter." Kamyou said as he slipped his hands deep into the lab coat's pockets.  
  
"Well as you know, I am a generous man." Mau-Shin paused for a moment. "I figure: Why should I be so selfish in being bent on destroying such a fine subject that your department could benefit from."  
  
"And how could this man benefit the Criminal Punishment Department?"  
  
The man seated in the shadows laughed. "You have a new device that as I heard put bluntly from one of your colleagues, 'Screws with the mind. Am I correct?"  
  
"Ah yes. The Cerebreak 449. It's quite the little machine." Kamyou grinned as he remembered that they hadn't been granted access to test subjects from the local penitentiaries for another month due to systematic complications. "I understand, Sir, and I thank you in part of the CPD for this generous offer. I will have the team sent out and in position within the hour."  
  
"You have the disk of studies of weaknesses of Cho Gonou? His woman, his friends, past events?"  
  
"I do, Sir. I've studied it thoroughly as you requested. I hope I'm not to bold to say that I still wonder how you found out some of the more personal faults.  
  
"I have my ways. You're dismissed." Mau-Shin waved Kamyou away and laughed under his breath as the doctor left the room. "I hope you're ready for a taste of Hell, Cho Gonou."  
  
  
  
***  
  
Later that night, the Sanzo-ikkou relaxed in the not-so-spacious cube of a room.  
  
The close quarters made the group a bit more irritable than normal with each other and the fact they were going to have to practically sleep on top of each other didn't fly so well either.   
  
"This place sucks! Why couldn't we get a nice room in the city?" Goku whined as he shifted under the covers of his futon.   
  
"Because the rates in the city are enough to force the heavens into bankruptcy." Sanzo muttered as he shrugged off his robes and threw the discarded mass of cloth onto the bed beside him. The bedding arrangement had long been settled and Hakkai was still picking up the pieces of lamp that had been sacrificed in the scuffle.   
  
Gojyo was pacing in the five foot open space beside the door, flicking open his silver zippo, lighting it and flicking the lid closed over and over in anxiety. "I need to get some air outside this coffin." With that, the kappa reached for the doorknob, opened the door and left without anything else said.  
  
"Guess that's just *Goj-ian* for a smoke and a quick fuck." Sanzo climbed into the bed and pulled the stiff sheet over his body, rolling over and away from the faces of his comrades. "If he wakes me up in the middle of the night coming back in, I'll shoot his balls off." Sanzo's brusque tone was quiet after that. Hakkai wasn't finished picking up the few pieces of ceramic off the floor before he could here the soft, even breathing coming from the sleeping priest.  
  
*He must've been pretty exhausted. I guess we all are. I'd just like to know what Gojyo is running on for him to still be awake. Hah, what a stupid question. I suppose libido's are more powerful than pure caffeine.* Hakkai tossed the lamp pieces into the small plastic garbage can, flicked off the light switch, and stepped over Goku who was also fast asleep to get to his bed by the window. The healer pulled off the cloth around his forehead and placed that and his monocle on the small, circular bedside table. *My, it's stuffy in here.* To remedy the problem, Hakkai cracked the window and sighed with relief as a cool, light breeze drifted into the room, pushing wisps of hair over his face. He couldn't help but stare out at the blinking lights that were just beyond the Third Quadrant. His eyes were transfixed on the reds that turned to blues, the yellows that faded to white which transformed into shades of green and the blinking neon lights that shadowed his figure on the back wall of the room. *A city that never sleeps.* Hakkai though to himself as his eyelids closed. He remained sitting up as he concentrated on the sounds. He could hear the hum of generators and even a few other mechanical sounds brought from the city to his ears by the steady wind. The soft hum lulled Hakkai to sleep and he fell back into the pillow. But a few hours later, as the wind was still blowing, the shocking echo of a familiar voice buried itself into Hakkai's ears. Green, horrified eyes shot open in shock and a cold sweat began to form on his brow in the warm room.  
  
A woman's voice wafted from a dark alley below. "Gonou....Gonou are you here?"  
  
Hakkai's heart skipped as his blood ran cold. "It can't be..."  
  
"Gonou, it's dark. Where are you?"  
  
"K-Kanan." The instant the name passed his lips, his hope became rage as he realized the impossibility of her being there. This kind of trick was pulled on him before and he hated himself for falling for it every time. But this time he knew different, he wouldn't be caught because there wouldn't be enough left of the person causing this torment to carry out their task. Hakkai grabbed his monocle, leapt out of bed and shot out of the room, leaving the door slightly ajar behind him. *I'll kill that bastard...*  
  
Moments later, Cho Hakkai stormed towards the sound of his Kanan's voice being mocked by this imposter. His tone started low but as his patience wore through he couldn't help with the volume of his words. "I'd suggest you cut the shit before I find out where you are. I will not let you live after disgracing Kanan like this!" Hakkai stepped into the shadows of the alley and looked down to see a small red light blinking on the ground ten feet from him. He stepped over to the light and bent down, squinting in the darkness he discovered the light to be part of a small, round, metal ball with a speaker. "What the hell is this? How did they---?"   
  
It was then Hakkai heard something fly through the air and felt two stinging pains in his back. "What the--?!" Hakkai tried to reach for whatever was lodged in the muscles of his back, but stopped when he felt a third projectile stick into his skin. He spun around to run back towards the inn, shocked at finding how hard it was for his legs to keep him up. *Tranquilizers? What is this?!* Just as he was about to reach the end of the alley, four men in black lined across it with more guns cocked and aimed at Hakkai. He skidded on the ground and booked it the other way. *This isn't happening. It's like they knew the only trap I'd allow myself to---Ugh! And I knew this was a trap too!* Hakkai mentally beat himself as he ran down the alley, narrowly dodging structures that fell at him. But it wasn't long before three more darts (as he had figured) were sunk into his muscle and he was on the ground beneath bone crushing metal that had tumbled down on him from above. First there was pain, then there was blackness. His body was roughly pulled from the metal and slung over a shoulder, the force the upper half of his body went through when it flopped against his captor's back caused the monocle to fall from the bridge of his nose and clink on the ground. In seconds, he was well on his way to the gates of hell.  
  
***  
  
Gojyo was wandering back from across the quadrant after having spent some time in a bar and more time in a bed. Relieved and satisfied, Gojyo couldn't remember the last time he'd been with someone so experienced. The thought brought a smile to his face as he thought of the surprises his company had had in store for him. He'd slipped out when she was asleep and walked at a slow pace back to the inn. His mind was elsewhere until he was shaken back into reality by a loud commotion in the alleyway ahead of him. "Hm?" He almost dismissed it as nothing until he spotted figures running along the roof top and one of them had a body thrown over their shoulder. Gojyo's brows furrowed as he decided to see what happened. He walked closer to the alley and could barely make out the outline of steel beams scattered across the way. "What happened here?" As Gojyo scanned the scene, his eye caught the glint of glass and metal in the pale light emitted from the street lights behind him. The kappa knelt down and to his horror, he saw Hakkai's monocle laying in his shadow. There was no doubt in his mind that the body that was slung over the shoulder of the shadowed men was his best friend. "Shit!" Gojyo ran as fast as he could back to the inn and didn't care about the clamor he caused as he made his way to the room. He was struck by the fact the door was halfway open (and eerily opening wider at his arrival) but dismissed it as he burst into the room and flipped the light switch on.   
  
The sound of a gun being cocked was muffled under the sheets of Sanzo's bed but was audible enough for Gojyo to hear. "You better turn that light off before my finger slips." Sanzo words were slightly cracked from sleep but when he rolled over, his attention was almost directly drawn to the panicked expression plastered on Gojyo's face. "What is it?"  
  
"H-Hakkai's been captured." Gojyo panted as he tried to catch his breath.  
  
Sanzo looked over to the empty bed and confirmed the declaration wasn't out of drunkenness. He got up and threw on his robes as the kappa fiercely shook Goku awake.   
  
"Goku! Goku get up!"  
  
"Nnn. What? Is it time for breakfast?" The monkey's golden eye cracked open until it took in the sight before him. "What is it, Gojyo?"  
  
"It's Hakkai. He's been---"  
  
"No time to talk about it, now move your ass." The priest grabbed Goku by the collar and dragged him out of the room after Gojyo. 


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. Ok I fixed this chappie a bit cause for some reason the asterisks weren't showing up...odd I know. Anywho...if they do show ...... means the stuff going thru Hakkai's head... you'll get it when you get there. Anyway! Thanks for the reviews guys! They make me all warm and Fuzzy n' stuff. Rock on wit yer bad selves!  
  
Hakkai awoke slowly and groaned when as he gained consciousness, he gained a sense of all the pain his body had gone through. "Where am I?" He looked around, squinting as he tried to get everything on his right side to focus as everything was blurry due to the poor vision of that eye. From what he could see, however, he was in a small dimly lit room that had wires covering the walls like wallpaper, switches were blinking near the steel door of the chamber, and he could see into a small control room through a window to the right of the door. He had to get out of this hell hole, the vibe he was getting from the room almost gave him a migraine, but he soon found out as he moved his hand, that he wasn't going anywhere. He realized he was bound to the cold metal chair he was in by sharp metal cuffs around his wrists and ankles. Then a sensation of something tight on his temples came to his mind. A thin metal band was clamped around the back of his head and ended at his temples with a pressure that became very annoying after a while. "I have to get out of here." Hakkai said aloud to who he thought was no one.  
  
"You're not going anywhere, Cho Gonou." A man's voice came out of the mass of wires behind him, the use of his old name caught Hakkai's breath.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
The man stepped into Hakkai's view, he wore a long white lab coat and his dark hair hung in his eyes. The man fixed his glasses higher on the bridge of his nose as he introduced himself as Dr. Sajya Kamyou.   
  
"It's nice to see that you're awake...finally. Now we can get this little experiment underway, can't we?"  
  
"Experiment? What are you talking about?" Hakkai's voice was broken  
  
as he tried to shake off the fatigue.  
  
"Now if I took the time to explain the situation I could lose my job. Let's just settle on...oh... My boss wants you to suffer like you never have before. OK?"  
  
"Your boss?" As if on cue, a man entered the dark, cluttered room and stood beside Dr. Kamyou. The man grinned as he studied Hakkai's worn appearence in front of him.  
  
"Cho Gonou." The man spat at Hakkai's feet. He continued as he wiped his mouth, "So here you are. Hah, I didn't expect you would look so...pathetic."  
  
"It happens after you get buried under five hundred pounds of steel." Hakkai shot back.  
  
"A smart-ass too. And even in your situation." The man stepped closer to Hakkai and leaned down so that his ugly face came into horrible focus. "My name is Professor Mau-Shin."  
  
"And this name should mean something to me?" Hakkai tried to look away but the man grabbed his face and snapped it back to look at him.  
  
"Maybe not my name, and if I told you the name of my fiancé it wouldn't matter either because you slaughtered her without a second glance!!"  
  
Hakkai couldn't say anything as the hand stayed clamped on his jaw, covering his mouth, but his expression in his eyes was one of obvious confusion.  
  
"That's right. She was a member of the Dark Crow clan, the most beautiful demon of them all until you ripped her face off and gutted her, Cho Gonou." The grip of the Mau-Shin's hands tightened painfully, causing Hakkai to wince slightly, and the way the man spoke his name was in the tone of such hatred Hakkai thought only he possessed. "It was a forbidden arrangement of course, but even that wasn't going to stop us from marrying in two days after you slaughtered her clan!" The man brought Hakkai's head up and slammed it back against the metal of the chair out of rage. Dr. Kamyou came up from behind and pulled the professor from Hakkai.  
  
"Sir! You're going to damage the device!" Mau-Shin hesitantly allowed himself to be pulled back, but the bruises on Hakkai's cheeks stayed. "We should get the procedure underway."  
  
Hakkai bit his lip as he tried to shut out the throbbing pain in his head. Lowering his head he closed his eyes and grinned as the antipathy he had thought he sealed away long ago was beginning to resurface with this reminder he was just dealt.. "Well a fiancé for a fiancé I suppose, hm? And you're wrong, Mau-Shin. I do remember filleting her and feeling her filthy blood pour over my hands. What do you say to th--"  
  
Hakkai was unable to finish his sentence as his head snapped to the side from the incredible force of the punch Mau-Shin dealt him.   
  
"Professor! The equipment!"  
  
The professor unclenched his fists and followed Kamyou to the door leading to the control room. But before entering he turned and glared back at Hakkai. "You're going to wish you died with your woman after we're done with you."  
  
Sanzo, Gojyo, and Goku stopped at the entrance of the alleyway, looking around for any clue of Hakkai's whereabouts.   
  
"Which way did they go?" Sanzo asked Gojyo as he looked around.   
  
Gojyo pointed in the direction he'd witnessed the shadowed figures move in. "I think it was down here."  
  
"Hey, I think I found something!" Goku's voice came from the shadows and Gojyo and Sanzo hurried over.  
  
"What is it?" Gojyo looked down as Goku held up a small feathered dart which shined dully from the dim light of the streetlamps behind them. "There might be more if we keep going."  
  
"You say they were on the roof?" Sanzo asked, his violet eyes shifting to the kappa.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Goku, Why don't you hop up there and follow us from the rooftop." Sanzo suggested as he saw Goku get up and nod.  
  
"Gotcha." He disappeared for a moment and was visible once again on the edge of the roof of the building to their right. The party continued forward about another hundred yards into the alley, without anything else becoming a clue. The alleyway turned to the left and came out on a main street that was now dead due to the late hour.  
  
"One dart. Ch, that tells us nothing." Sanzo said "optimistically."  
  
"We have to go back and look." Gojyo was panicking now, his mind automatically dwelling on: What if Hakkai was dead? Who would he live with after this journey? He couldn't live without Hakkai, he needed Hakkai! "Goku?! Did you find anything?"  
  
"Nothing..." Goku jumped down from the building and rejoined the priest and the distressed water sprite.  
  
"I'm sure Hakkai can take care of himself long enough for us to figure this out." Sanzo lit up a cigarette, talking around the filter that was between his lips.  
  
"You don't know that!" Gojyo not only surprised himself when he realized the volume of his own voice but the joining of a new voice into the conversation..  
  
"You guys lookin' fer someone?" A small old man made his way towards the group from the recesses of the alley's shadows. Sanzo instinctively wrapped his fingers around his gun as the man drew near.  
  
"What's it to you?" Sanzo's gruff voice was first to respond.  
  
"Not much I suppose. Just thought you fella's were lookin' for these." The old man turned and began to walk away as he held up three more darts in his long, bony fingers.  
  
"Wait!" Gojyo jumped in front of the old man. "Where did you find those?"  
  
"Oh, letsee...Where did I find these?"  
  
"C'mon Grampa, we don't have all night!" Gojyo urged as he tried to desperately keep his fists to himself and not embedded in the skull of the old man.  
  
"Ah! I remember. That way!" The old man pointed back down the alley way they had just searched.   
  
"You have got to be shittin' me!" Gojyo cried out in frustration.  
  
"He must've picked them up before we got to them." Goku offered as he studied the elder and held his nose. Ugh, I can smell that guy from over here.  
  
"Well Old Man, you forgot one." Sanzo held up the dart they had discovered, then with a swish of cloth, the priest turned and headed towards the main street. "He's of no help to us. Let's go."  
  
With a sigh Gojyo and Goku followed. "This sucks. I hope Hakkai's alright," Goku murmured.  
  
"Yeah." Gojyo agreed as he shoved his hands in his pockets.  
  
But the old man wasn't finished grating on the party's nerves. "Oh hohoho! True I can't help you with your little darts here, but I do have information on where your friend is, you see!"  
  
Sanzo, Goku, and Gojyo stopped in their tracks. "What did you say?" Sanzo looked back to the eccentric old man who almost seemed to be dancing over towards them.   
  
The old man quieted and he squeezed himself into their niche. His odor filling the nostrils and curling hairs of those around him. "These darts belong to the Fourth's Quadrant's testing facilities. These laboratories are well known for their research in criminal punishment, ya know."  
  
"Criminal punishment? Are you saying Hakkai... is being tested on?" Gojyo stared at the darts.  
  
"Oh don't be surprised, he's not the first to--"  
  
"How do we know we can trust a crazy old fart like you?" Sanzo interrupted as he glared at the old man with his cold eyes.  
  
"You don't know! Hah! But maybe you'd see I speak the truth if you'd keep yer mouth shut, blondie!" From nowhere, the old man pulled out a cane and smacked Sanzo hard in the knees.  
  
"Why you little--!!" Sanzo was immediately restrained from blowing the tiny man's head off by Gojyo (who also clamped a hand over Sanzo's mouth) and Goku who each took and arm.  
  
"Please, if you know where our friend is, we'd really appreciate you telling us," Goku pleaded, his gold eyes burning into the old man's beady ones.  
  
"Well, The Criminal Punishment Department or CPD as it is better known, has had a long, classified history of testing on criminals from different cities around this area. Some of the test subjects never made it out...but some did. Those who made it out either died soon after from the shock they were put through in those horrible experiments or went crazy. Hahah! Well you see, it's hard to say what could be happening to your friend right now, but I can tell you it might already be to late to save his sanity!"  
  
Gojyo couldn't hold himself back as he grabbed the little man by the collar, nearly lifting him off the ground. "Listen old man! If you don't tell us what you know in the next ten fucking seconds---!!"  
  
"Gojyo!" Goku grabbed the enraged kappa and peeled him off the elder.  
  
The little man took a few steps back, his expression growing grim as Gojyo's eyes seemed to glow a ferocious shade of red. "I'm sorry, boy. Like I said, all those who escaped either died soon after or went crazy. Call me crazy!"  
  
"That means..." Sanzo stepped closer to the old man. "You know where we can find Hakkai."  
  
The old man nodded, "Yessir I do!"  
  
You're lucky, geezer. I was at seven seconds. Gojyo thought to himself bitterly. "Well if you don't mind showing us where to go before our friend is beyond repair, it'd be greatly appreciated!"  
  
"Yes, Yes! I'll show you!"  
  
"You're not coming with us, you'll just slow us down! Just tell us where to go," Gojyo berated the old man.   
  
"It's tricky! You'll lose a lot of time if I don't come." Then unexpectedly, the old man's voice dropped and his disposition became serious. "Ayways, I have a favor to repay someone."  
  
"Fine! Get on!" Gojyo knelt down so the elder could get on his back.  
  
"Wee! Piggy back ride!"  
  
The group took off immediately following the directions the hermit gave them.  
  
Ugh, I can't believe I willingly let some old guy get on top of me. The idea made him shudder as he added, "Sanzo, I want you to shoot me after this."  
  
"It'd be my pleasure," Was all the priest could make out between breaths, smoking as much as he did lately was really becoming quite the detriment to his stamina.  
  
"Ok! Now just another two miles! Down this way!" The old man's high pitched voice screeched in Gojyo's ear.  
  
"Another two miles?!" Goku almost tripped over the statement he heard. "Are you serious?"  
  
"Just...Shut up ...and run, monkey!" Sanzo gasped.  
  
"I can make it, I'm just not sure about you guys," Goku threw back.  
  
"I'll kill you!"  
  
"Hey! Cut the shit and save it!" Gojyo shouted at the two in the slight lead of him Both Goku and Sanzo quieted when they heard Gojyo of all people tell them to shut it. They knew how stressed everyone was, and especially how stressed Gojyo was over this. It's not like they were oblivious of how Gojyo felt about Hakkai. Don't worry, 'Kai. Just hang in there, man. I'm coming.  
  
His screams could practically be heard from the next building as image after image of Kanan's death flashed through his mind. "Stop!! GODDAMNIT JUST STOP!" Blood pooled under his wrists and dripped to the floor as Hakkai tried desperately to free himself from the movie that looped inside his skull. There was Kanan behind the bars...he'd found her! "C'mon Kanan! I'll get you out of here and we'll go back home!" In his mind's eyes, he could see his bloodied hands reach out to the bars around Kanan's face. Her face, her sad face, her sad eyes. Wasn't she happy to see him? He felt a slight tug at his belt as his knife slid from the sheath and saw Kanan back away from him with the sharp metal glinting dangerously close to her neck. "Wh-What are you doing, Kanan?!"  
  
"It's too late for me, Gonou. There's a monster that grows inside of me. I'm sorry. I..."  
  
"Kanan..." Hakkai's eyes bulged and his lip quivered as all he could manage was a whisper as the knife slid effortlessly into his one love's flesh. Again....and again...and---  
  
"Somebody kill me...."  
  
"KANAAAAAAN!!" Tears streamed down Hakkai's face as finally, the movie stopped. He slumped forward, his body shaking uncontrollably as all the images he'd tried so hard to shut away for years were once again cemented in the creases of his mind.  
  
A voice filled the room via the speaker above the door, the tone eerily metallic as it's message began with a sinister laugh. "So Cho Gonou, you don't look so good. But we deeply appreciate the wonderful feedback your giving us on that little gadget around your head. It will be a big hit for others in the future I'm sure." It was Kamyou. But as he slowly looked up, he saw the younger scientist shoved away from the microphone as Mau-Shin took the stage.   
  
"You're probably wondering how I got this. Well, we had you hooked up to a little machine before you awoke that let us search the beautiful reels of footage inside your mind. Taking that, we put it on this little CD we have in here and with minor editing, we created this amazing short film you've had the pleasure of viewing. But this is only the first chapter." Mau-Shin pulled out the CD and placed it aside as he inserted another. "You're friend, Gojyo is it? Well, he's going to make a guest appearance for you. Enjoy." The voice ended as it had started, with an identical laughter.  
  
Hakkai closed his eyes tightly and gripped the chair firmly as he awaited for the worst. 


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. Ok for some weird reason my asterisks weren't showing up in the last chapter, (Sorry if things got a bit confusing) so I decided to use To indicate a thought. And "((()))" means what's going on inside Hakkai's head. Woo! Anyway, I think the next chapter will be the last so I'll get to that and wrap this story up real nice for ya. Also, I realize the Kanan thing was a bit cliched but it is a horrible memory for Hakkai and I am torturing him soo....I couldn't NOT put it in there. (Double negatives! Woot!) Yeah so, with that said, Enjoy!  
  
Mau-Shin flipped a lever and instantly, Hakkai's vision went blank. All he could see was the movie that began to play in his head. In his mind he stood in the forest, dwelling on the current situation with Chin-Yiisou. No...not this... In Hakkai's gut he knew where this movie was going.   
  
((("Man, That's one short lifeline." It was Gojyo.   
  
Hakkai jumped back in surprise, "Ahh! You scared me!" Then with a pause, he continued. "Ok, so which one is the lifeline?"  
  
Gojyo pointed out the short crease in his palm when suddenly a little demonic doll came from the shadows and startled the two men.  
  
"Cho Gonou, you're going to die!" The doll said in a high pitched voice and continued to taunt the frozen youkai.  
  
Fed up with the puppet, Gojyo kicked the doll hard against the tree. "Fucking doll, you should've learned to stay in your box. C'mon, Hakkai." Gojyo placed his hand on Hakkai's shoulder, snapping him out of his trance as he led him back to the Jeep when he felt the doll was no longer a worry.  
  
But Hakkai felt a pang of danger in his heart as he turned to see the doll's head shift and aim a shot of light at Gojyo's chest. "Gojyo! Look out!"  
  
Too late, Gojyo turned around in time to be struck in the chest by the trail of light. His body jerked back on impact and instantly, his hand was clutching the wound. Blood began to pour from his mouth and between his fingers as in the back ground, Mau-Shin's voice began to narrate.   
  
"I decided to switch it up here a bit, Cho Gonou. The real thing ended a bit differently than I had hoped. So, I hope you like my version."  
  
There was no way for Hakkai to respond except for his shell on the outside of the movie to tense up. More tears began to form in his eyes as Gojyo fell back into his arms. There was so much blood. God, not even his healing powers could stop the gushing river of blood pouring from his chest. Hakkai lowered Gojyo down, still holding the kappa's upper half up with one arm as his other hand applied pressure to the bleeding puncture. His face was getting so pale. "Gojyo!"  
  
"'Kai...I--ACK!"   
  
Hakkai's eyes grew in horror as another burst of light the one that initially hit Gojyo's chest, pierced the redhead's neck. Silencing him instantly if not for a few guttural noises that arose in Gojyo's throat as his eyes moved to Hakkai's and quickly faded. "'Kaiii...."  
  
"GOJYO!!" A new type of rage filled Hakkai's eyes as he turned slightly and hurled a energy blast at the doll, disintegrating it immediately. He turned back to Gojyo as his blood still drained from his body and trailed down Hakkai's arms. He stared down at the cooling body of his fellow traveler, his best friend, no more than--- "GOJYO!! NOOOOOO!" Hakkai screamed until his voice was hoarse. Then a horrible thought struck him. What about Sanzo and Goku? He couldn't leave Gojyo here like this, so after picking up the limp body, Hakkai took off in the direction of the Jeep. The dark clouds above blocked out the moonlight that had been shining not five minutes before, when Gojyo was still....  
  
Tears fell freely from his eyes now, but were washed away when the clouds opened up as a crack of lightning split them in half. Almost there. Gojyo's head bumped against Hakkai's chest with every step. The grief in his mind made it so hard to focus on running and not collapsing right there. Why Gojyo? Why not me?!  
  
Finally he made it to the pitch-black clearing the Jeep sat in. Hakkai gasped for air, his lungs burning. It was then that another bout of lightning flashed through the sky revealing a horrifying scene. Hakkai's breath was caught in his throat as there in the middle of the clearing lay two bodies in a sea of black blood. Lighting flashed again and he could see clearly the massacred bodies of Sanzo and Goku and now he noticed the small, winged figure torn apart beside them. Why is this happening?! WHY!?  
  
"Hh....ah....AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" He screams were mixed with the sound of Mau-Shin's maniacal laughter in the background of his mind.  
  
"Hey did you guys hear that?" Goku was in the lead as the other's pace had faltered a little. But with Goku's endless amounts of energy, he remained ahead.  
  
Sanzo and Gojyo's silence was enough to answer that they had heard a distant screaming just ahead. Though they had barely caught it and began to wonder if they were just imagining things.  
  
"Just another corner and..." The laboratories came into view as they rounded the corner, adrenaline filling back into their bloodstreams as they headed towards the small square buildings. "There it is," the old man growled.  
  
Within a minute's time, the party had reached the front doors. They were surprisingly unlocked, but as Goku turned the handle and pushed the door open, two small lasers fired from little guns that protruded from the walls. They all jumped back and Sanzo immediately took care of the problem by firing a bullet into each gun. They quickly continued inside as the lasers exploded behind them in small clouds.  
  
"Oh great, now they have to know we're here." Gojyo said as he put the elder down. "So where now, old man?"   
  
"Testing chambers are on the third floor." He looked towards an elevator and motioned for the rest to head towards them.  
  
They were on their way until two large spider-like robots appeared from around the corner with similar laser guns protruding from their bodies much like the ones at the door.  
  
"Looks like the welcoming committee." Goku mused as he summoned his staff.  
  
"Shit!" Sanzo barely dodged a red beam of light, but not fast enough for it not to leave a cauterized slice in the sleeve of his robe. It was then another battle for their lives just to get to an elevator. Hakkai was so close and yet they knew that they were wasting precious moments dealing with these tin cans.  
  
Moments later the door of the control room flew open.  
  
"Sir! There has been an alert of intruders in the building!" A nameless scientist exclaimed as he burst into the control room.   
  
Mau-shin wasn't quick to reply to the urgent news as his attention was focused on the pitiful form of the healer behind the glass. Hakkai's eyes were glazed over and his cheeks gleamed with stale tears. His skin was paler than normal, nearly the color of ivory. Even Hakkai's lips around his slightly ajar mouth had lost their color. Mau-Shin grinned as he knew these signs were of an inflicted trauma that would be very hard to erase.  
  
Finally the professor answered, "Then take care of them. It's part of your job to keep the subject in our hands is it not?"  
  
"Y-Yes sir! But these intruders are not like---AH!" The scientist's sentence was cut short as a bullet exploded through his gut, whizzed past the professor's ear, and embedded in the thick glass of the window that looked into the chamber. The man fell and Kamyou stepped out of the way of the corpse with a look of disgust planted itself on his cold face. Both remaining staff of the CPD looked to the door to see a thin, blond-haired priest pointing a smoking gun at Mau-shin's forehead.  
  
"Where's---" Sanzo started but was pushed out of the way when Gojyo caught sight of Hakkai behind the cracked glass.   
  
"Hakkai!" Gojyo was grabbed by the collar by Sanzo and held back. "Let go! He's right there!"  
  
"Not mentally." Kamyou's voice was quick to respond as he laughed. "He's pretty gone. You're too late. I hope you don't mind carrying a vegetable around if you---ACK!!" Before he was finished, Gojyo's shakujou blade sliced through the annoying scientist's neck and stuck into the wall behind him. He then turned to Mau-Shin who was trembling as he stared into the short barrel of the Smith &Wesson. "Let him go now, you bastard!"  
  
"Heh...heh...haha HAHAHAH!" The professor burst out into a fit of insane laughter. "But he's given us so much useful data! Anyway, his trauma has been so great that he's practically dead on the inside! I---" Mau-Shin stopped and stared as the old man made his way into the small room. "D-Doctor Tabe!"  
  
The announced name and fear the old man inflicted upon the professor caught Sanzo, Goku, and Gojyo's attention right away. Who is this guy? Sanzo thought to himself, still keeping his gun aimed at the space between Mau-Shin's eyes.  
  
"You're a doctor? I thought you said they only tested on criminals!" Goku stared at the old man, trying to rationalize the new title.   
  
"I never said I was a criminal. There was a time before that when anxious scientists couldn't wait to test out their toys. Kidnapping an old man-- a member of the staff no less-- to perform these tests on seemed like the right thing to do."  
  
Gojyo couldn't help but glance at Hakkai's blank stare and the anguish painted on his face. But he forced himself to hold back, they needed to take care of the professor first. He didn't want to risk anymore harm being done to his best friend, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself. Gojyo's thoughts were interrupted by Dr. Tabe's continuing low, vengeful voice.  
  
"So Mau-Shin, you thought I'd just fade away like the rest, hm? Well you should make sure you thoroughly destroy the minds of those you use as guinea pigs before you dump their bodies in the sewers!" Tabe stepped towards the man and grinned as he stooped to grab the pen from the anonymous dead scientist's hand and quickly slammed it into Mau-Shin's thigh.  
  
Mau-Shin howled in pain as Dr. Tabe smirked. "I'll leave your fate in the hands of these gentlemen as I think they deserve to send you to hell more than I. Had I not participated in such experiments beforehand, I would have a different feeling on this. But for a professor such as yourself to use such a cowardly method of revenge sickens me greatly." The doctor stepped back and bowed, "Please, he is yours to do what you will."  
  
"At least I can die after having sought my revenge!" Mau-Shin shielded his face as he saw the three young men approach.  
  
Tabe grinned as Sanzo, Goku, and Gojyo shot, crushed, and sliced the professors body to bare recognition. Mau-Shin's screams were satisfying to their ears for the time it lasted. But within seconds, the professor's body was reduced to a bloody pulp that slid off the chair it rested in.  
  
After the body hit the floor, Gojyo leapt to the control panel and gawked at all the buttons. Hakkai's sudden screams from behind the glass pulled his attention into the chamber Hakkai was imprisoned in as the reel inside the youkai's head repeated. "What's happening to him?! How do we stop this thing?"  
  
"Move aside." Dr. Tabe, pushed the kappa to the side and went to work, furiously pressing buttons from every side of the panel. "If I don't shut this down the right way, it could do more damage to his brain than the whole experiment has already done."  
  
"That doesn't explain what they've done to him." Sanzo said from behind the doctor.  
  
"It seems that they've attached a device to him that manipulates his thoughts into whatever they want. This....this is not good. They've had him for so long."  
  
Hakkai's screams ceased and his body went limp when the doctor disconnected the signals from the disk.   
  
"Hakkai!" Goku looked to the door that led into the chamber and burst through it. He appeared on the other side of the glass and ran to Hakkai's side. "Hakkai! Hakkai wake up!" Goku shook Hakkai's arm and noticed Hakkai was actually still awake. His green eyes were wide and dull, it was as if he were in a trance. The only other ways of telling he was really alive were the small tremors that ran through his body and the broken words that slid past his lips. "G-Gojyo...so much....blood... Blood everywhere....Kill me."   
  
Goku looked to the others in the room. "There's something wrong with him! Snap out of it, Hakkai! HAKKAI!"   
  
Gojyo's gut was sinking lower and lower as he watched the shell of his companion. " My God...Hakkai...."  
  
"I'm not sure we'll be able to save your friend, I'm afraid. However....."  
  
Gojyo's eyes snapped open as he looked to the doctor, "However what?!"  
  
"It's just a hypothesis, but---" Tabe held up a small head set almost identical to the one around Hakkai's head and held it to Gojyo. "He still has brain activity. I can connect this device to transmit messages to the device he has so that you can manually filter images from your mind to him."  
  
Gojyo stared at the metal head set and took it from the doctor who went to work connecting wires. The kappa placed the metal band around the back of his head so that the pads at each end of the band rested on his temples. What if I can't save him? The look of worry was plainly laid out on his face and Sanzo noticed it right away.  
  
"You're the only one who can bring him back, Gojyo." The priest spoke, but didn't take his gaze off the scene happening in the chamber. "You've spent the most time with him after all."  
  
The kappa nodded and a new wave of confidence swept through his mind. "Alright."  
  
"OK, everything's set. Just imagine the good times ya two have shared. Meaningful moments, conversations, anythin' that can undo reminders of past tragedies."  
  
With that, Gojyo nodded, closed his eyes and sighed. "I'll bring you back, Hakkai." I promise you. 


	5. Chapter 5

A.N I am deeply sorry for the length of time this took to finish. I swear, I won't start the next story until school is out so that I don't space out the uploads so much. (One more week and a half to go! But worry not, I've got some good ideas formulating in the old noggin for ya!grins But anyways, just to clear some stuff up before you read and wonder 'what the hell is this?' I did add a little reference to Frankenstein at the end. Why? Because one, it fits and two, in the series' subbed version they make a reference to Anne of Green Gables (I think that's teh book they referenced. I have to read the Cult. Notes again....I forget in what DVD has that in the notes but yeah...It's there.) Also, this chapter is kinda short, I don't feel it's so much a finale as it coulda been, but it leaves for continuation like the series. . Also I just wanted to get it done 'cause I ran out of inspiration for the story and I hated how I had to put it off. Anywho, thanks again for all the reviews...even tho I was kinda confused by yours, Zek Who's the slut?? --? But I thank you for your frequent reviews, rock on! Without further ado (however the hell you spell it) Here it is people, the final chapter of "Guinea Pig." Enjoy!  
  
-Black Eyed Youkai  
  
Hakkai's mind wasn't as blank as the expression on his face. The scenes of Gojyo being shot through the neck and all the blood that had drained from Sanzo and Goku's bodies looped inside his mind despite the fact that the device had been disconnected. "Sorry.....I'm...sorry...Gojyo....Sanzo....Goku..." Every word spoken in his mind came out in broken fragments barely audible to Goku. Then suddenly, he felt a sharp buzz on his temples. He winced as his mind went white.  
  
(("Hakkai." It was Gojyo's voice. "Hakkai can you hear me?"))  
  
How? Gojyo was dead! He had held his lifeless body in his arms not moments before.  
  
Goku looked up from the floor to catch a slight change of expression in Hakkai's blank stare. It was only the muscles under his eyes twitching, but it was something. "H-Hey! He moved! Hakkai!"  
  
"Goku be quiet!" Sanzo ordered, his voice metallic over the speaker that connected the two rooms. Then looking over to Gojyo who was biting his lip and holding the receivers tightly to his temples the priest added, "It's working."  
  
Gojyo smiled slightly as he closed his eyes tighter and concentrated harder as he thought of the time they spent in a field behind his house one afternoon.   
  
((Hakkai's mind was suddenly flooded with color as a field scene was laid out in front of his mind's eye. "I know this place..." Hakkai looked around and shaded his eyes from the sun as he heard the distant chirping of birds in the bushes at the edge of the field set high on a hill. The long grass swayed obediently to the wind and seeds of dandelions floated past his face. This place always calmed him no matter what tormented him inside. But Gojyo, he always came here with him. And if he didn't initially come with him, the red head always joined him eventually.  
  
"Hakkai...."   
  
There it was again. What did he do to deserve this? Gojyo was....  
  
Gojyo walked up over the hill, his eyes a brighter red in the sunlight and his hair was highlighted as it blew in the direction of the grass. "Hey, 'Kai." His voice, not pained, not fading, but strong and soft at the same time.  
  
Hakkai's knees felt so weak that he couldn't hold himself up any longer. He fell to his knees, trembling and staring at the approaching half-breed. "Gojyo..."  
  
Gojyo gave one of his best "See?-Everything's-fine!" smiles as he sat back into the grass beside Hakkai, looking deep into the healer's forest green eyes.   
  
"But...You..."  
  
"Hakkai...what that man put into your head was a lie. It's not good to keep lies stored in your head, ya know." Gojyo tapped Hakkai's forehead and laughed. "We've actually done this before."  
  
Hakkai couldn't help but crack a smile. "I know. But you don't understand, Gojyo, I can't get those images out of my head...I keep seeing you..." His voice trailed off as his eyes began to water. "I couldn't bear losing you, Sanzo or Goku. I just--"  
  
Hakkai's sentence was cut short as Gojyo suddenly wrapped his arms around the green-eyed youkai and pulled him close into a strong embrace. "Hakkai, you know it kills me to see you like this." Gojyo held him tighter, "Sanzo, Goku and I are fine. We'll always be fine. We'll always be by your side....especially me. Whether you like it or not, there's no way I'd ever leave you, man. Ever. Besides, I still have to try and reach my goal of getting you drunk. And I will do it."  
  
Hakkai couldn't hold back the small laugh that broke his lips. He knew Gojyo wouldn't leave, he could feel it inside. Hakkai dug his fingers into Gojyo's back, never wanting the hug to end. It did though, and Hakkai stared into Gojyo's very alive eyes. "You know I'm practically immune to the effects of alcohol. Your goal is more like a fairy tale."  
  
"If you say so, 'Kai." Gojyo smiled slyly.  
  
"One more thing though. I know this all isn't real. How are--?"  
  
"Don't worry about the technicalities when you have your hot piece of best friend right here."  
  
Hakkai laughed at Gojyo's vanity. He couldn't explain the power the kappa had. Gojyo always found a way to erase what had been troubling Hakkai and now was no different. "Alright."  
  
The red head smiled and placed a hand on Hakkai's shoulder. "It's time to wake up, 'Kai. We're all waiting for you.")))  
  
Hakkai took a deep breath as the images disappeared and his mind went black. His thoughts were his own once again, and it was the biggest relief he'd ever felt. He could feel the metal clasps that were around his wrists and ankles had been removed and he lifted a hand to wipe the dampness from his forehead. Slowly opening his eyes, Hakkai jumped a bit as he was startled by enormous gold orbs inches from his own. "G-Goku!"  
  
"HAH! He's alive!! Alive!!" Goku jumped happily and was suddenly pushed to the ground by the blonde priest behind him.  
  
"Settle down, Victor. You're irritating voice is giving me a headache." Sanzo sighed and looked up to Hakkai. Though his tone was as flat as usual, Hakkai could still sense Sanzo's relief. "You gonna be OK?"  
  
"Y-Yeah. I'll be--" Hakkai stopped short as he heard his hero's voice echo off the walls.  
  
"Is that any tone to use for a guy who's just recently been through hell and back?" Gojyo's smile was one of the widest Hakkai's ever seen as the redhead looked him over. Gojyo walked to Hakkai and kneeled beside the chair. "So, how about we get out of this place, hm?"  
  
Hakkai blinked and smiled back as he ran a hand through his chocolate colored hair. "I'd like that very much."  
  
"Right, well...I don't think you're well enough to walk so..." Gojyo immediately threw Hakkai over his shoulder and began to walk out with Sanzo and Goku.  
  
"Gojyo! You--You're overacting! C'mon, man! Put me down! I'm fine!"  
  
"So which town is next O' Keeper of the Map?" Gojyo asked as Hakkai's eyes darted from the map to the road and back.  
  
"Well...We should get there in a few hours. The name's sort of smudged out, but I can only hope its as rural as they come." Hakkai laughed nervously. "Guess we need to pick up a new map." Maybe if some people kept their ashes in the ashtray, it wouldn't be so covered with cigarette burns.  
  
Gojyo leaned forward, close to Hakkai, "So you sure you're alright?"  
  
"For the thousandth time, Gojyo. I'm fine." Hakkai's 'See-Everything's-Fine' smile he'd learned from Gojyo spread across his face.  
  
"I'm not sure I believe you, you can pull off that smile in your sleep, Hakkai." His voice softened so that only Hakkai could hear him. "Listen...if you need to talk about anything, I'll always be here to listen."  
  
Hakkai sighed, "Alright. Thank you, Gojyo."  
  
"It's what I'm here for. Well..." Gojyo's hand rested on Hakkai's shoulder and gave it a little squeeze and chuckled as he whispered into the youkai's ear. "Well one reason of a few, right 'Kai?"  
  
There he goes again, lifting his morlae when he thought no one could. Hakkai smiled softly, and this time the smile was genuine. "Yeah..."  
  
Their moment was one that Gojyo had missed. One that a couple hours ago, he thought he'd never experience again. "I'm glad you're here cause...if you weren't... I'd---"  
  
"Gojyo! You're fat ass is still in my face!" The goddamn monkey always had to ruin the moment. "Sit down! It's blocking my view of the entire--- Ow!!"  
  
"Say it again, Goku!!" Gojyo fumed as he repeatedly beat on the monkey's head.  
  
"Ow!!! Not my fault you have an ass the size of a horse's!"  
  
"Why are you checkin' my ass out, you freak?!"  
  
"It's hard not to when your crack is shoved in my face!"  
  
Meanwhile in the front seat, the vein in Sanzo's forehead was throbbing more so than it usually was. His exhaustion and annoyance were becoming a deadly mix as his hand reached for the Smith & Wesson in his robes. He pulled it out immediately as the volume of the quarrel in the back reached new decibels. Sanzo's didn't have to look back as it was programmed in his mind the correct aim of the gun. "I swear to God. One more word and I'll dump your sorry carcasses here."  
  
Gojyo gulped and laughed nervously as he saw Sanzo's trigger finger twitch, "Sooooooooo...how about we break that tie? A few of these Buds have been sitting in the sun for a while."  
  
"Ch...If it'll shut you up, than fine. Rubbing your loss in your face should be a good form of entertainment on this dull ass trip."  
  
"Don't be so sure, droopy eyes." Gojyo popped open a can as he tossed another to Sanzo the priest turned in his seat. "On the count of three..."  
  
"Heh. Bring it, lech."  
  
The End. 


End file.
